


Heat Wave

by highwayKing



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, doing it anyway, just what the description says, old fic that i'm hesitant to upload, that's all, there isn't much to see here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwayKing/pseuds/highwayKing
Summary: Not my best work and I was hesitant to upload it, but I decided that I can’t lose anything by posting it so here it goes. Sorry for the spelling errors, I reread it but some might have slipped in.Takes place during ‘Iirrational Treasure’, Stan nearly gets a heatstroke in the hot summer day and Blubs and Durland rescue him. That’s all, that’s the fic.





	

This was definitely going to be the worst day of Stan’s life. Alright, he had it worse, but he was stuck in a prisoners stock so he could exaggerate however he wanted. Also he had tomatoes thrown at him so his point was proven.

At least he had been mostly left alone, finally. They wouldn’t laugh at him anymore and Stan didn’t have to look at their ugly faces. He was still covered in tomato juice, though, and he started to be bothered by the smell. Then he started to become bored. There were only so many things to look at and so that was inevitable.

Then in the pass of one hour another problem started to rear up its ugly head. The clouds disappeared, the wind settled and the sun started to shine down with all the fury of summer. And Stan, dressed in all black, was alone without any cover or protection or water to drink.      

He was stuck in the desert before, he knows what trouble heat could be. With every moment as he started to become more and more hotter he started to become more and more worried.    

First he tried asking to ask people to let him out, but they were too much into the pioneer spirit to even consider the consequences of letting him sit on the sun all day. Or maybe they were just too tick to know better. There weren’t many people around to begin with. All of them went off to do whatever they do.

Stan finally decided that it was a good time as any to try to get out. He didn’t want to have his brain scrambled and not do anything about it. Sadly this stock wasn’t a relic from the past, nor a theater prop taken from the theater. It was a brand new thing made especially to be used on this particular day.

Stan figured he would just have that type of luck.

His hand being bound and the lock being so far to the side he had zero chance to lock pick his way out of this. He tried it anyway, but he only lost the pick, so there goes that.  

So Stan did the next best thing he could think of. He started to struggle, pulling left and right, up and down, desperately trying to get the wood to give away if only just a little bit. When he was a kid he could punch through old planks like they were nothing, and he only grew stronger through the years. It would take no time to get the wood to break.

However, it seemed that the stock was made of tougher wood then to give in and the hinges and the lock held stronger. What power he might have had in his arms he didn’t seem to have in his neck and wrists.

He could be here for a long time.

 

Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland were enjoying a nice crime free holiday. This was their best Pioneer day yet, but the sheriff would argue that every Pioneer day is the best with Durland around. That, of course, touched Durland when he openly told his partner; he even teared up a little. 

Seeing that everyone was behaving accordingly to the festival’s spirit and nobody was breaking the law the two of them decided that they could use a little time away from the crows and take a walk in the more desolate places of town while the others enjoyed the festivities.

“Huh, sure is hot today,” Durland said wiping the sweat of his forehead. “If it would get any warmer I would get a heat stroke.”

Blubs looked up at the sky. Despite being on an old fashioned festival he refused to separate from his trusty pair of sunglasses. There wasn’t a single cloud in sight and the sun just tipped over its highest altitude, meaning that they only had to stand this summer heat wave for a couple of more hours and then the worst would be over. Thankfully, the town provided with enough shades to at least cool them down. That was just enough to make this day bearable.

He was just about to say something when Durland stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. Blubs looked up at him; he seemed slightly surprised.

“Blubs, look,” Durland pointed at something that almost could have missed the sheriff’s attention.

His partner pointed at the unmoving figure of Stanford Pines where he was left in the morning locked up in the prisoner’s stock. His head hung limp and his fez was on the ground before him. He wasn’t even standing anymore; it was more like he had collapsed in exhaustion.     

The two police officers ran to the man’s side faster than ever in their lives. Their suspicion had been confirmed, Stan was unconscious but breathing heavy and beads of sweat was gathering on his face. His exposed skin was red from the sunburn.

“Mr. Pines?” Durland shook his shoulder, but Stan didn’t wake.

Now they were scared. They had to get Mr. Pines from there, but how? They didn’t have a key.

Thankfully, Blubs was thinking fast, there was a crowbar left on a box by the side of a house for whatever reason. The sheriff didn’t care what it was doing there, he was only grateful that someone forgot it there.

Blubs grabbed it and run back to the other two. They couldn’t pry open the stock with the crowbar, the lock wouldn’t let that happen. However, ther were other ways to use a crowbar and Bulb knew this. He wasn’t so incompetent after all.

The sheriff raised the crowbar and slammed it down on the padlock. Metal against metal was an even match, but the padlock lost the battle to the well-aimed strike. Its mechanism gave up and it was forced open by the blow. Blubs could pull it off without any trouble.

Throwing the ruined lock away and opening the stock, they could free Mr. Pines. The elderly man started groaning the minute Durland and Blubs grabbed his arms on either side. That got them to move faster and get Stan into the nice shade of a nearby building.

Once they were there he was almost completely conscious.

That was a huge relief to the officers.

“Are you alright, Mr. Pines?” Durland offered him some water that they had carried with themselves. Stan took it greedily and quickly gulped down half of the bottle, Durland didn’t let him drink it all.

“Thanks,” Stan grumbled and leaned back against the building enjoying the shade.

Meanwhile, Blubs was dialing for an ambulance to come and check up on Stan, no matter how the other protested that he was fine.

“Seriously, I’m fine.”

“You have fainted, Mr. Pines. Let the professionals tell you if you are okay or not,” Durland said while he poured the rest of the water into his cupped hand and splash it on Stan’s neck. The water was far from ice cold, but it was still enough to cool him down. Stan wanted to get up, but Durland wouldn’t let him, concerned that he would try to escape.

Blubs put away his phone. “Alright, they will be here in a minute. Thankfully, not everyone is celebrating pioneer day.”

“Thankfully,” Stan grumbled sarcastically. Bulb furrowed his brow at the man’s lack of appreciation towards the holiday.

“Are you alright, Mr. Pines?”

“Peachy. Can I go now?”

“No,” the sheriff said. “First you will get a checkup. But while they get here I want to ask you while you were locked up in there.”

“If you don’t remember I have been stuck there since this morning,” Stan said with an obvious annoyance in his tone.

The two officers looked at each other, seeing the guilt written on the others face. Indeed now that he mentioned it, they do remember just leaving him there to enjoy the rest of the day’s events. They completely forgot that Mr. Pines was stuck in the prisoner’s stock; they just sort of assumed that he is going to be fine, or that someone let him out after he had learned his lesson. But instead here he was, dirty with tomato pieces, sweaty, sunburned and half-conscious cooking in the sun’s heat. All because he didn’t wanted to celebrate a holiday that he thought was stupid.

Both Blubs and Durland felt shame as they took all of it in. They were the police force in Gravity Falls and even if they were celebrating, they were here to make sure nobody got hurt. And they forgot about leaving someone out in the sun, on summer!

The heat and lack of water for so long could have been enough to kill him.

They didn’t dare to speak more. All they could do was to stay there and make sure that Stan didn’t escape from the clutches of the paramedics. Next they would have to have a serious talk with the people.  


End file.
